


Language of the Unseen

by Isscha



Series: 30 Days of Flash Fiction 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Luna Lovegood is a precious cinnamon roll, language learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isscha/pseuds/Isscha
Summary: Luna was up to something, Harry just didn’t know what.





	Language of the Unseen

_ There she is again.  _

 

Every Tuesday and Friday after dinner, without fail, Harry would see Luna’s long hair floating wistfully behind her as she skips barefoot out the main entrance doors.  He wonders each time where she is going twice a week. He had tried following her last week but even though he had scarcely been ten seconds behind her, there was not a single sign of her when he burst out into fading sunshine.  

 

He frowns at his still mostly uneaten dinner and back at the door.  Something is compelling him to go after her again, and he’s never been one to fight his impulses so he does just that.  Ron and Hermione are so focused on their current argument about goblins they don’t even turn a head when he stands and walks out of the hall.  As soon as he’s outside, he immediately stops and looks around for the familiar stream of long blonde hair. 

 

His face wrinkles in irritation that he had once again listened to an impulse he should have simply let go.  Harry turns to leave and shrieks when he sees Luna’s bright silvery blue eyes mere centimeters from his own. He immediately flushes a deep red when she laughs merrily and smiles at him almost apologetically.  “Hey, Luna.” He says with a grin. 

 

She’s always a bright spot in his day and he finds himself more often than not approaching her about his ideas.  She seems to have a knack for taming the wilder ideas without him even having an idea she’s done so until he’s in the middle of executing it.  

 

“They said you can come today.”  She says in her soft airy tone and Harry just stares at her with wide eyes.   _ They? _

 

“Alright.”  He says and shoves his hands in his jacket pockets with a nod at her instead of asking her the long string of questions that popped into his head the moment he saw her eyes.  He’s going to be patient for once in his merlin-damned life if it kills him. “After you.” He bows gallantly and she giggles brightly.

 

Luna leads him on a path he’s never noticed before that leads directly up to the thickest thrush and tightest groupings of trees and he stops with a little frown.  As he’s staring at the foliage, wondering how on earth they’re meant to traverse that, Luna turns and looks at him with a tilted head. “Harry? Are you alright?”

 

He blinks at her words, automatically running a quick self-assessment.  “Yeah, think so. We’re going through there?” He asks, willing his voice to remain calm and not climb up in pitch.  

 

She nods and as she approaches, to his utter amazement, the trees seem to part before them to create their way in front of his very eyes.  “Blimey.” He breathes, and she just smiles widely. 

 

“Come.  They are waiting for us.”  She says once she’s caught his attention and they make their way down the winding, twisting, constantly moving path.  He’s been in the forest enough times he should know where he is, but the path is changing directions so dramatically and the trees are shifting and he simply has no idea where or even when he truly is.  

 

He’s nearly ready to ask Luna to stop for a moment when the forest seems to spit them out into a large, overgrown clearing with lichen covered rocks and ant infested fallen logs, tall clumps of wild flowers and grasses, and a small stream running along the far end of the waving grass field.  

 

Luna perches on one of the lichen covered rocks and motions for Harry to sit on the one next to her.  “And here they come.”

 

She’s looking at the stump of a log and smiling at it while he’s staring at it wondering what on earth she’s seeing.  “Erm, Luna? There’s….I don’t...I mean, I can’t see anything there.” He whispers, afraid of offending the young witch who tends to believe in the things no one else can see or prove.

 

“I know.”  

 

Those two simple words tell him he hasn’t offended her, so Harry allows the matter to drop.  “What are they?” He asks. Even if he can’t see or hear them, he might as well ask about them.  “Is this what you do every Tuesday and Friday?”

 

“Oh, you noticed?”  She says in a strangely light tone that tells Harry she’s not surprised he’s aware of her schedule.  “They’re called Striped Walkers and they’ve been teaching me their language.” 

 

Harry never realized today was to be the day Luna has actually rendered him speechless.  He literally has no response to that. Silently, he sits beside her and listens as she speaks with these creatures he can’t see or hear, watching her with a fond smile.  If he’s honest, he’s a bit confused but easily goes along with it because it’s Luna and she has the kindest heart of anyone he’s ever known and he always feels a strange urge to protect her whenever she’s around.

 

And that includes protecting her from himself and any insensitive comments he might unthinkingly make.  

 

“What do they look like?”  He asks, and smiles when her entire face lights up and she launches into an extremely detailed description of everything ranging from the patterns in their fur to the thatched roofs of their huts and he can feel the last lingering bits of tension he’s held onto fading as he latches on to her every word.

 

He’ll be okay, he realizes.  Especially with having such wonderful friends like Luna who always seems to know just what he needs in order to have just a little bit of peace of mind and makes a mental note to find her the perfect Christmas gift this year.

 

She deserves it.  Even if she  _ is  _ learning the language of a creature he can’t hear or see.

 

~~*~*~~

End

~~*~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 Prompt: A language class for aliens
> 
> It is painfully short, I know. But I simply couldn’t make anything else happen. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Doing this for fun. Don't own.
> 
> Etc, etc, etc.
> 
> The 30 Days of Flash Fiction 2018 collection is a collection of one shot flash fictions that are not connected in any fashion. Many will feature Drarry, as well as a variety of other pairings throughout their friends. I aim to post a story daily, though I only promise that I will post all 30 stories at some point - not that I will post them in exactly 30 days. Some stories will be short, some will be long, it all depends on how I respond to the prompt on a particular day.


End file.
